Silent Snake
by mega-lizardon-x
Summary: Solid Snake was sent to destroy Team Rocket's Metal Gear, but Colonel Roy Campbell soon lost contact with him. When someone else infiltrate's the Rocket base to destroy it, he is soon tasked by the Colonel with taking up Snake's mission.


Silent Snake

So here's my first attempt at a crossover. I decided to try my hand at a crossover of these two awesome franchises, mostly because I wanted to see if I could combine the two completely different games and still make an awesome story, and also because the only other Pokemon/Metal Gear crossover on this site is, well, not very good. So, here you go.

* * *

><p><em> The Team Rocket grunt paced back and forth in front of the headquarters building, fiddling with his Nidoking's Pokeball. He was agitated, pissed off, pure and simple. Why the hell should he be out here, in the dead of night, freezing his ass off, on sentry duty? Who would want to break in?Well, at least he wasn't on Pokemon shit patrol like Evans. He did not envy him at all. Nidoking sure can make a big mess.<em>

_ But even as he moved, his breath just visible, he felt watched. But he just chalked it up to a Ghost Pokemon. This forest off the beaten path of Route 17 was just chock full of them. It could just be a Gastly, or a Haunter, or..._

_ He stopped._

_ Maybe it was a Gengar? Those things were rare. If he could manage to catch one, then maybe the higher-up assholes would just have to reward him and get him out of guard duty._

_ If the grunt hadn't been so agitated, he might have noticed the faint, telltale wisps of mist coming from behind the bush he had stopped directly in front of. As it were, though, he didn't, and so was unable to react when a pair of arms shot out, grabbed him and dragged him behind the foliage and out of sight. One arm tightened around his neck and a hand clamp tight over his mouth and nose, depriving him of oxygen._

_ His struggles steadily grew weaker and weaker. Soon, he went limp, unconscious. His assailant let him slip to the forest floor. He scanned his surroundings for signs anyone else before stepping out._

_ The former-FOXHOUND operative known only as Solid Snake stood on the path leading to the Rocket base. A chilly wind kicked up, ruffling the ends of the blue bandanna wrapped around his head. It was cold out tonight, freezing, but his blue-gray sneaking suit kept him insulated, at a comfortable temperature. It had proven invaluable in the icy Alaskan climate during his infiltration of Shadow Moses Island._

_ His experienced blue eyes flitted over the structure, analyzing it for any point of entry. There were no windows on the first two floors, but an open one on the third, God knew why it wasn't closed. He ruled that one out, though. There were no suitable foot or hand holds that led up to it, so he wouldn't be able to climb it. _

_ His Codec began to ring, and he hurried to the building's side. He kneeled in its shadow before answering._

_ "Status report, Snake," came his friend Colonel Roy Campbell's voice. _

_ "I got rid of the lone guard at the entrance. I'm right next to the base now," Snake answered in his gruff voice._

_ "Any problems getting there?"_

_ "None so far."_

_ "Good. Our intel says that Team Rocket is developing a new kind of Metal Gear. You know what to do, Snake."_

_ Snake glance up dubiously at the concrete structure. It was a mere five stories tall, not nearly large enough to house a full-blown Metal Gear. He relayed his observations to the Colonel._

_ "Are you sure about this, Snake?"_

_ "Yup, pretty sure. Your intel's gotta wrong, Colonel."_

_ "Hm...did you see any other buildings around there?"_

_ "Nope, this the only one for fifteen miles."_

_ There was silence on the Colonel's end for a few moments. "Maybe they've moved it somewhere else. I don't know what else to tell you, Snake. You'll just have to get inside and find anything you can. Do you see a way in?"_

_ Snake glanced around. His eyes fixed on a entry point-a vent._

_ "I see an air vent, Colonel. I can probably get inside through there."_

_ "Alright. Report in when you find anything."_

_ The call ended. Snake looked back and forth, more out of habit than anything else, before lying flat on his stomach and crawling into the vent._

* * *

><p>I watched the conspicuously hidden concrete building from my perch in a tree. <em>No guards, no cameras, nothing. Security's kinda lax here.<em> This was an odd structure-there were no windows on the first two floors, none at all. But there _were_ plenty of hand- and foot-holds.I then spotted an open window on the third floor of the building.

"Bingo," I said under my breath. I scanned the road for anyone before jumping down. I dashed for the front of the building and once I was close enough, I leaped, kicking off the garage door and latching onto a pipe four feet above it. I shimmied along the length of it until it curved upward and disappeared into the concrete five yards above me. I climbed up the now-vertical pipe until I was level with the open window. I gauged the distance, and jumped. I grabbed onto the window sill and hung there, listening for any sounds of movement from inside the room. Hearing nothing, I planted the soles of my shoes against the concrete and slowly pulled myself up to peek inside. The room was devoid of anything, save for a desk, a chair, a lamp, and a bookshelf. I hauled myself up and over, into the room, landing as quietly as I could. I stood stock still, listening for anyone.

Nothing.

I crept up to the door and pressed myself against the wall beside it. I slowly cracked it open and peeked out into the hallway.

Nothing.

I opened the door all the way and stepped out.

"Time to destroy another Team Rocket base," I said under my breath.

I silently ran down the hallway, looking for anything that may be of importance. The hallway soon intersected with another one, forming a T. I stopped and pressed myself up against the wall and peeked around the corner.

A single Rocket grunt was walking, his back to me. Beyond him, a door with a sophisticated electronic lock. The kind that's opened with a key card. I noticed the grunt had one at his waist. I slunk around the corner and quietly ran up behind him. I clamped my hands over his mouth and nose and kicked his leg out from under him. His struggles and muffled protests grew weaker until he was unconscious. I let him slip to the floor and pocketed his card. After a moment of consideration, I grabbed him under his arms and dragged him into a conveniently placed utility closet. I took a single nail and a hammer from a shelf and exited the closet, closing the door. I placed the tip of the nail against the doorknob's lock and hammered it in.

"I hope this keeps it closed," I muttered.

I set the hammer down and went up to the metal door the grunt had been walking toward. I took out the card I had taken from him and swiped it through the electronic lock. A couple of tense seconds passed before there was a beep and the small light at the top of it went from red to green. The door slid open and I stepped inside, and it promptly closed.

I was in a single, large room. It was lined with cells. They were all closed except for one. I went over to it when I noticed the lock was frayed somewhat. Upon closer inspection, it seemed that someone had sawed through it. Almost as if there had been an prisoner that had escaped. There were even recent signs of habitation-a metal tray still held a piece of a sandwich.

I shook my head and continued on with my objective. At the other end of the hallway, there was an office. I went inside and raised an eyebrow at what was on the floor inside.

A black case.

Curious, I went over to it and opened it. The contents made my eyebrows furrow. There was some kind of weird black suit, and what looked like a harness of sorts that had various pouches over it. Beside them, there was also what seemed to be some kind of small, weird-looking radio.

A small LED was lit up, as if it were receiving a call. I picked it and placed the single earpiece into my ear and immediately heard a ringing. I jerked and pulled it out. I studied it for a moment before placing it back. The ringing persisted. I inspected the radio thing and pushed a button that I hoped would answer the call.

"Snake! Thank God you answered! I've been trying to get a hold of you for the last twenty four hours!"

I cocked my head at the strange name. "Who's Snake?"

The caller stopped short and there was only silence. Finally, "Who is this? How did you get this Codec?"

"Codec? So that's what this thing's called?"

"What have you done with Snake?" he shouted.

"Hey, calm down, I don't know any 'Snake'."

More silence. "Who are you?"

I was immediately suspicious of just who this guy was. "You don't need to know."

"Do you know where Snake is?"

"I told you, I don't know anyone named Snake."

"Then what are you doing inside a Team Rocket base?"

I stopped cold at that. "How the hell did you know I'm in a Rocket base?"

"Because that's where Snake was before I lost contact with him."

"Well, I don't know about this Snake you speak of, but I came here to destroy the base."

"Destroy the base...?"

I nodded even though there was no way he could it.

"Then maybe you could help me, us."

He went on to tell me that his name was Roy Campbell, and that he was a colonel. Apparently, Team Rocket was building some kind of giant machine robot thing, and an operative he had sent had come here to destroy it. The Colonel had lost contact with him just the day before.

I looked over the contents of the case before saying, "He was captured."

"How do you know."

"Because his stuff is in this black case."

"Damn, I was afraid of that. I assume he escaped?"

I glanced back at the busted cell door. "Looks like it."

"Alright, I might need your help."

"With what?" I asked cautiously.

He explained just how much of a threat this Metal Gear-that's what he called it-was. With Snake out of the picture, he would apparently would have to rely on me.

"Destroy the Metal Gear Team Rocket is building, and find Snake."

I thought it over. If what he was saying was true, than I would have to anything in my power to get rid of this machine. Considering my past encounters with them, Team Rocket was probably aiming to take over the region with this Metal Gear. I had come to destroy the base anyway, and doing so would undoubtedly destroy Metal Gear as well, and Campbell would have his mission accomplished. It was essentially a win-win situation.

I nodded. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Excellent. Now, what should I call you?"

I still didn't completely trust this colonel enough to give him my name. I told him so, and he responded with, "You'll have to have a codename. It'll protect your identity if you're discovered. Just a minute."

There was an unerring silence on his end for a long time. "Colonel? Are you there?What's going to be my codename?"

Two minutes passed before Campbell's voice came again. "It'll be..." He lapsed into silence.

"Colonel?"

"It's Snake. Silent Snake."


End file.
